


Soft Snores and Gentle Touches

by caslinproductions



Category: Monsterhearts (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caslinproductions/pseuds/caslinproductions
Summary: Just Mel and Cooper kissing, nbd. It's fine. Originally written August 2020.





	Soft Snores and Gentle Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Just Mel and Cooper kissing, nbd. It's fine. Originally written August 2020.

Mel sighs as they close their eyes and snuggle close to Cooper, wrapping one arm around his waist. With no one really wanting to sleep on the floor, the three of them had piled into Mel's bed, with Cain and Mel on the outside, and Cooper squished in the middle. 

_ I did it. I told them everything. Well...not everything, everything. Definitely left out that little bit about overdosing, dying, and being brought back to life by a goddess. But they don't need to know that, honestly. They were both concerned that I skipped school for a mental health day. They'll never let me even think about getting high if I told them the whole story. _

They slowly bend their arm and began lightly tracing shapes onto Cooper's back. His body shudders slightly and goosebumps begin to appear on his arm in response, but he doesn't give any other indication that he had woken up.

_ He's a goddamn werewolf. Of all things! A werewolf! Had the Overseers not told me I was an actual Greek myth, there's no way in hell I'd believe this was true. We're gonna have to spend some time figuring out what wolfy powers he has… _

_ I guess this means vampires are probably also real? And ghosts? And ghouls? And witches? Who knew the tiny-ass town of Crescent Brook was actually Halloweentown! _

The blanket that the three of them share shifts slightly as Cain rolls over to face Cooper and Mel. Mel watches Cain drape his arm around Cooper's waist before letting out a soft snore and drifting back to sleep.

_ Oh Cain… _

Mel lets their fingers trail down Cooper's side and along Cain's arm, slowing as they reached his hand. They gingerly follow along the outside of each finger as they continue their train of thought.

_ I think you're more connected to Hades than you're letting on. I've been thinking this over nearly all night and I keep arriving at the same conclusion. I thought maybe your mom's name was a coincidence, but now I know it's not. You're a Greek myth too - a child of Hades and Persephone. You have to be! _

Cain flexes his hand and Mel quickly withdraws their own. For a moment, Mel thought they had accidentally woken him up. 

"Are you awake?" they whisper into the darkness. Cain responds with another soft snore as he slowly relaxes again. Mel takes the opportunity to reach back down and lace their fingers together with Cain's before inching even closer to Cooper.

_ Surely we're not the only ones living in secret.  _

_ Who else in this town is hiding in plain sight? _

\----------

Sunlight peeks in through the bedroom curtains as Mel blinks awake and everything comes into focus. Thoughts of yesterday, last night, and the weekend still swirl around in their head as they roll over, coming face to face with an awake Cooper. 

"Morning," he whispers, a smile spreading across his face as he reaches up to gently brush a bit of hair out of Mel's face.

"Morning to you too," they whisper back as Cooper moves his hand to rest on their cheek. "Why are we-" they start, brow furrowed, "oh, is he still asleep?" They shift slightly, looking over Cooper's side, to see a still very much asleep Cain, snoring softly. They try to stifle a giggle as they settle back down on the bed.

Cooper shakes his head and shrugs before placing his hand back on Mel's cheek, gently caressing their skin with his thumb. Mel sighs contentedly as their eyes flutter closed and they relax into his chest. 

A few minutes pass before Mel, very carefully, raises their hand up and settles it on Cooper's hip. They linger there for a moment before slipping their fingers under the hem of his shirt. Cooper shivers as Mel lightly trails their fingertips up along his side and across his torso. He moves his thumb toward their lips and Mel nips at it playfully as they lift their chin, their lips brushing against Cooper’s. He briefly hesitates, then exhales slowly and leans into the kiss. 

The two lay there, exchanging soft kisses for what seems like forever before Mel hears Cain beginning to stir behind Cooper. Mel quickly pulls away, their cheeks flushed with excitement. Cooper pulls the blanket over his head in an attempt to hide his equally flushed cheeks and stifle a small laugh. 

“What are you two doing?” Cain asks through a yawn as he sits up and stretches.

“Nothing!” Cooper laughs from under the blanket.

Cain shoots Mel a confused look. “What? What did I miss?”

Mel shrugs, “Just us trying to figure out the best way to draw a dick on your face before you wake up...”

\----------

_ I kissed Cooper...  _

Mel started to type into a blank word document Tuesday night after Cain and Cooper had finally agreed they should go home to get ready for school the next day. The "Burnouts" as they jokingly called themselves, had spent the better part of the day holed up in the living room, continuing their _ Buffy _ marathon and getting sick on junk food. Mel was thankful for the company; being alone after the emotional disaster Sunday night was rough and they were still trying to piece together everything the Overseers had revealed to them. And not to mention the  _ other _ activities that occurred on Sunday…

Mel shakes their head and tries to focus on writing about Cooper for now.

_ I'm not even entirely sure why I did it, if I'm being honest. Curiosity, maybe? Cooper is sweet and cute and I think I wanted to know what it was like to kiss someone who knows me, someone who cares about me. Not to say that Heath doesn't care about me, because I'm sure he does, to some small extent. But kissing Heath is fervent and rough and primal, and usually involves a fair amount of playful nips and scratches. Kissing Cooper was definitely different. It was soft and gentle and slow, and I could tell there was some emotion behind it. _

_ And isn't this the thing that happens in movies and tv shows? The hard, defensive person lets their guard down, finally opens up to the kind-hearted person, and then they kiss and live happily ever after or whatever? Not that I can live happily ever after with him, or anyone for that matter... _

Mel could sense the frustration over their predetermined fate begin to well up, so they pause and take a few deep breaths before continuing on a different train of thought.

_ The best part of this is the fact that we literally made out behind Cain's back and god I am a terrible friend. Cain has a thing for Coop and the feeling is mutual, and then here I am, just kissing Cooper because I can. Because I don't know what it’s like to have feelings for someone, because I don't fully comprehend heartbreak and the consequences of hurting your friends. _

_ But on the other hand, they have both said they're not putting labels on anything, that they're not exclusive. And Coop did say he was down for something with me and Heath if the opportunity presented itself. So in a way, I maybe did a good thing? Because now the initial awkwardness and uncertainty of kissing your friend is out of the way and we'd be able to forge ahead to the good stuff… _

_ I'm still probably a bad person and definitely deserve to be absorbed back into the ether or whatever it is that's supposed to happen, so why not obtain as much satisfaction as possible before I go? _


End file.
